


Here

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, atsusuna are gay and in love, i've given up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: In which Miya Atsumu and Suna Rintarou don't say "I love you" but show their love by telling the other "I'm here".
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Kudos: 23





	Here

If someone thought either is especially vocal about their love, they'd be wrong. Miya Atsumu who barely understands social cues and Suna Rintarou who can't bring himself to tell Atsumu how much he truly adores his boyfriend. Sometimes Miya Osamu and Ginjima Hitoshi joke about how their relationship is destined to fail.

No one but Rintarou notices the hesitation and doubt that springs into Atsumu's eyes. He sees it right away, the way he flinches back slightly instead of reaching for Rintarou's hand. And Rintarou's heart shatters when Rin gets replaced with Sunarin just because people claimed Rin was not endearing enough.

It's cute, sure, Rintarou doesn't hate when Atsumu calls him Sunarin. He /hates/ that Atsumu calls him that because he feels insecure. In that moment, he makes a silent promise to always reassure Atsumu that their love was strong regardless of outsiders' opinions.

Small signs that he is there and he cares: Rintarou hears someone whispering and his hand grabs Atsumu's instantly, intertwining their fingers and slipping into place with his arm looping the blonde's. When someone glares, Rintarou is the first to pull Atsumu closer and rest his head against Atsumu's shoulder. Under tables when on dates or flaunting it in front of everyone, Rintarou will hold Atsumu's hands and gently rolls his thumb against the back of them.

Each touch is another promise disguised as simple reassurance. Rintarou tightens his grip every time he notices Atsumu falter and will publicly pull him into a kiss just to remind the setter, "I am here."

When Rintarou agrees to sign with EJP Raijins and Atsumu plans to join the MSBY Black Jackals, Rintarou begins to worry about the distance. He loves Atsumu and hopes to one day marry the man, but will Atsumu believe him when he is cities away?

As a graduation gift, Atsumu buys matching fox phone accessories and smiles at the confusion on Rintarou's face, "Just to remind you that you can't get rid of me that easily.

"I'll always be here, just a phone call away."

They never fail to remind the other of their presence despite the distance. If one is having a bad day, the other will always be there to answer their phone and talk until the sun rises and they have to practice with terrible eye bags. Still, a phone isn't enough. It's not the same, Atsumu realizes, as having the real Rintarou to hold him and whisper soft, "I'm right here, Tsumu"s into his ear.

The next best thing are the stuffed foxes, who they name Atsu and Tarou. Atsu is taken home with Rintarou and Tarou is for Atsumu to take. The surprise for Rintarou one day when he finds a tiny button and when he clicks it, there's a soft, but muffled sound from the fur. He hears Atsumu's chuckle and his heart swells with a smile he doesn't know he's wearing, "I know you don't usually do these things, Rin, but I love you. I'll always be here for you and I can't wait to see you again." And f*ck it all, Rintarou was not expecting that.

"Stupid Atsu..."

Sometimes he'll hug the stuffed animal, listening to his boyfriend's voice on repeat until he lulls himself to sleep.

Rintarou sneaks into Atsumu's bedroom the next time they meet to whisper a message to the setter. It was found when Atsumu clutched the plush like it was his lifeline, just a simple, "I'll be here for all your highs and lows because I love you. I love you, you dumb volleyball idiot." Atsumu would've guffawed if he didn't hear the absolute adoration that made his words so fond, the way the brunette enunciated each syllable.

"I'm here and I'll always be here, Atsumu."

~~~

And then they get married and are with each other until they're old and wrinkly!


End file.
